What happened
by Join the one light
Summary: Fang keeps having dreams, strange ones. About max. Will they come true? First fan fic, and first write so... Yeah. Oh and my role model from where I get my writing ideas is Anastasia1212 go check her out!
1. A little update

What if u were hit upside the head with a giant scaly wrist? Oh. Right. U haven't experienced it. Yet. I'm maximum ride, but call me max, call me anything else and ill break ur wrist, like a twig. I crashed down, landing on my wing. Huh, never thought lizard girl could do that. Fang came next to me. Max... Max... Are you okay?... He seemed distant, but he was right next to me. Fang. My boyfriend. Or was he. Max... Don't fall asle- I lost consciousness and my world went black.

fang pov

i had that same dream, over and over again. Max in the school, introducing herself, then the dream twists, and She dies. It's really a horrible dream. It better not happen to max. My max. My one who I was destined to be with, the one who lives me.

max pov

i quietly went into fangs room and cuddled next to him. This will be one of our best nights ( not for sex u pervs) I love you fang, I whisper. Gah! He screams and sat up, nearly pushing me off the bed. Geese fang. Oh, sorry he mumbled

i thought it was an eraser attack he said,' I burst out laughing. Seriously?! U thought we had an eraser attack? He lives in the past way to much. Well, that wasn't embarrassing at all. Dumbo literally. anyway I scooted next to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I loved fang, just a little to scared or nervous to say it. I have a feeling he loves me to, and has the same problemo.


	2. Gone

I woke up with max next to me. " max. Are you awake?" All I got was a grunt and a smack in my face. Yippee " god max, that hurt!" " OMG sorry!" She yelled " SHUTUP " I yell back. " okay, but fang... I love you." What did days say. " max I...I.. " I knew it, you never had feelings for me! You've never loved me! Just... I'm sorry I ruined your life!" "Max-" "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE. DO SOME GOOD IN YOUR LIFE" and she stormed out of the room. I did live max it's just.. She's never been that open to me, I was freaked out. I felt like I want to have sex with her, but at the same time, just kiss her. I know it sounds complicated. But I didn't mean to freak her out, much less make her hate me. Great. I'm becoming a wreck. Again. Last time I ran away. What should I do now? I went downstairs. Max wasn't there. I went in her bedroom. Max wasn't there. I checked everywhere. Max wasn't there. Shit. Shit shit shit shit I ran outside. "MAX, PLEASE COME BACK. please please come back. I..I love you. " I finish with a mumble.


	3. pizza

max wasn't there for three days

I was anxious. was she hurt? did she commit suicide? I didn't know what to think. I heard a soft knock at the door. I raced to it, hoping it was max.

'hello,' the pizza guy or woman or Whatever said. "uh, I didn't order pizza" I said. "yes, you did, pepperoni supreme," okay maybe I did. I opened the box and in it was a note

_we have max_

_-jeb_

**what the heck **

**(a\n sorry its gonna be in bold now. just because)**

**they have max. my max. was trapped with jeb. I couldn't handle it. they took max they took max THEY TOOK MAX!**

**I didn't know where they were. there was only like 0 schools anymore after we defeated itex. they must of rebuilt somewhere. I ran off into the night leaving pepperoni supreme behind.**

**10 hours later**

**I came into a so called hospital for the mutated. aka school. I looked around. children. in. freakin. cages. they were babies practically, and what looked like iv's I them. that's it. ive had the last of my nerves. the school was going down.**

**a/n so, what did you think? major cliffe I know review! oh and freedom flyer maybe we can! **

**email me **

**hmmeigs **


	4. Uh, what?

I quivkly unlocked the cages the children came crawling out as I ran down the hall to find max. The school wil be done for. I. Will. Defeat. The. School. I knocked down every door that got in my way, every scientist who tried to stop me. Nobody hurts my max. I found max. In a room, strapped to a chair. Only in a lingerine what. The. hell. She was asleep, or passed out. Either one ill take. She was still alive. I quickly unstrapped her. " hi my name is max. Just max. Call me anything lease and ill kill you" she mumbled. Oh no no no. Not the dreams. This can't be happening.

" patiTNT 2540 seems to be doing fine. but what a bout you fang" ); - ;)( ", I said

max started to wake up, but something was wrong. She was sobbinG.

" fang. I'm.. I'm pregnant."

wha the hell

**so sorry. Chapters are short. Running out of ideas. This should keep it interesting. **


	5. It's on

**Listen. I'm not gonna update only to have like, one review! Hello people! Gt a move on!**

fang pov

she's pregnant? "Max, with who?" Resisting the urge to yank her clothes of right there, I lifted her off my shoulders and stared at her. " I.. His name is.." max Stutters " I.. I can't remember. " max can always remember. What did they do to her. Max pointed to a panting guy. " fang I can tell that is him he made the freakin baBu"

what did she say? Wtwasp couldn't help it. I ran to the guShe max wasn't a Virginia anymore. I was supposed to break my and her virginity. Together. " listen up bItch. You will never mess with my girlfriend. "

It was on.

**l am deeply sorry the chapters are short. But, ill try to make them longer if I get more than 15 reviews. Get it get it? Good**


	6. Needle

**sorry guy. I'm wondering if I maybe delete this story and focus on my other fanfic. I've learned its a little hard keeping up with two stories is a handful. Vote. Keep or not. anyway, I'm going to write a short short chapter. Got it? Good and I want to thank the 13 reviewers who have reviewed so far. And thank you to the person who told me to proof read. It reminded me I had my spellcheck off. So thanks. **

**Heres the short chapter!**

i punched this Sam guy squarely in the nose, and blood gushed from his face and onto his not so white white-coat. **see what I did there?** While he was "distracted" I grabbed a needle from a nearby table and stabbed it in his back. He instantly tensed and crumpled to the ground. A fiery red haired girl walked up to the table, grabbed the needle, and did the same to herself. Talk about Romeo and Juliet. **I'm on a roll!**

**told ya it was going to be short. Sorry. So what do you think. Delete or keep?**

**please review. Pretty pretty please. **

**Wow that sounds desperate.**

**but I am.**


	7. Adoption

Im deeply sad guys. Still not a chapter. Does any author want to adopt my story? I just. I'm not interested in it anymore. Considering I'm not a failure, please, no, I'm begging you to check out my stories!,!


	8. Special announcement

**Okay. Special announcement. Since only one person reviewed, ALL OF MY STORIES ARE UP FOR ADOPTION! AUTHORS, NOWS YOUR CHANCE. IM GIVIN YOU A WEEK TO MAKE THE STORY YOURS. MANY AUTHORS CAN COPY IT. IT REALLY DOESN'T MATTER. IM DELETING ALL OF MY STORIES NEXT SUNDAY AT 3:30. CLAIM THEM NOW!**


End file.
